sofie_dossifandomcom-20200215-history
Sofie Dossi: The Real Person
Who is Sofie Dossi? Sofie Dossi is a seventeen year old contortionist. She does extreme acrobatics, gymnastics, and many things that are fitness related. She has a YouTube channel named Sofie Dossi, yes, just her first and last name. Because she is a teenager, her middle name isn't shared, but that doesn't matter, right? Sofie was born on June 21, 2001, in California. Being born in June, her Zodiac sign is Cancer. During a show of America's Got Talent, including Grace Vanderwaal, and many other talented kids, Sofie Dossi, as a fourteen year old, in 2016, received a Golden Buzzer! Her idea to be a contortionist was sparked when watching an online video. She has been a self taught gymnast, acrobatic, and contortionist since she was twelve years old. Yes! She was only a preeteen when she first began her reason of fame. Sofie Dossi is also a talented dancer. She is great at dancing the following styles: Ballet, Interpertive, and more. Who are in Sofie Dossi's Family? Sofie Dossi has an older, nineteen year old brother, named Zachary (Zak) Dossi. This young adult has become famous for producing music. He has a YT channel, but not as famous as his younger sister's. Zak is the cameraman for Sofie Dossi, and is, on a regular basis, taking part in the challenge and dare videos. Also born in Cypress, California, Zak was born on October 24, 1999. Because of his birth date in October, Zak is a Scorpio in the Zodiac signs. Zak is as popular on Instagram with 120,000+ followers as Sofie Dossi is popular on YouTube. Not much is known about the parents of Sofie Dossi and Zak Dossi, but the mother of them both is named Abir Dossi, and the father of them is named Mike Dossi. What does Sofie Dossi ''do ''on her channel? Many things Sofie Dossi does on her channel include challenges, dares, obstacle courses, and competitions, but another common thing she does is Sofie makes unique and interesting music videos with just her talents and dancing, but no singing. She does things like Marshmello and Anne Marie's Friends, and 7 Rings by Ariana Grande. Other people are featured in these videos like Matt Steffiana. She also films 10 Minute Photo Shoot challenges with famous photagraphers. Sofie Dossi rarely doesn't have anyone on a video with her, be it her brother, be it one of her friends,or be it a parent. Sofie Dossi doesn't have many sponsors for videos, but if she does, it is commonly a type of juice-in-a-pouch like sour juices, and like fizzy juices, or the regular kind of juice. Sofie Dossi does many videos above, or by the pool, like OVER THE POOL OBSTACLE COURSE CHALLENGE!!! or something like that. Who are Sofie Dossi's Friends? Some of Sofie's friends are Chloe and Matilda. Matilda is a fan favorite friend, and is a hilariously whiney girl. She whines over wanting food and curls up her face all the time if she is hungry. Chloe is enjoyed also. Sofie Dossi is friends with many other YouTubers that she meets. I wouldn't say '''friends, '''but Sofie Dossi knows Ellen DeGenres and they are pretty much good acquaintances. Trivia *Even though it is impossible to live without a spine because then you couldn't stand up straight, Sofie Dossi's fans have questioned, by how flexible Sofie Dossi is, about if she has a spine. *Sofie Dossi can shoot a flaming arrow with her feet. *Sofie Dossi does many health and wellness type things. And That Is All About Sofie Dossi! Category:Real live people Category:Sofie Dossi Category:YouTube